


The Prettiest Star

by CharitiniCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, Captain Swan Children, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hope Swan-Jones - Freeform, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/pseuds/CharitiniCS
Summary: Emma wakes up by her family’s laughs one cold winter morning in Storybrooke, only to realize her husband and baby daughter already started decorating the Christmas tree. Hope is extra interested in the bright star which is gonna be placed at the top, but her parents have a different opinion on who the real star in their home is this year.Pure cs and baby Hope fluff





	The Prettiest Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fic I wrote last year to include in the Christmas cards I sent my captain swan friends around the world. It’s pure fluff, just to make people smile. Since one year has passed, I thought I could post it. It’s unbeta-ed so please excuse any mistakes you may see. I Hope (pun always intended) you enjoy :)

Emma woke up by sounds she heard coming from downstairs. Some very familiar baby giggles along with an equally familiar masculine voice, much lower than the loud baby laughs.

Because, of course her husband would wake up in the crack of dawn on a Saturday to entertain their daughter. Emma’s usual tactic when Hope woke up at such an unholy hour was to carry her to their bed, cuddle and fall asleep again till the sun was fully up. It’s not like their daughter had much trouble falling asleep if she was in either of their arms. But obviously, she wouldn’t fall asleep again if her daddy came to her room ready to let her out of the crib and play. This really wasn’t a rare occurrence, since even one of her smiles made Killian melt into a puddle on her little feet. 

Not that Emma didn’t love this, she totally did. There was nothing more beautiful than watching her husband play with their baby. It made her love him more, even if she was convinced this couldn’t be possible. Every day she was discovering a new side of him to fall in love with.

Having woken up by their “conversation” she couldn’t resist going downstairs to join whatever it was that her favorite people in the world were doing. She had priorities in her life, and granted, sleep was high, but not as high as them.

Still in her Christmas pajamas and warm woven socks, she tiptoed to their -heavily decorated- living room. Killian was standing in front of their Christmas tree with Hope in his arms. Just like her, they were both in their pajamas too. Her daughter looked adorable in her red onesie with small gingermen and candy canes printed all over it. Various ornaments were hanging from Killian’s hook and Emma watched as he carefully picked one at a time, giving it to Hope and helping her put it on the tree. The tree was the only part of the house they hadn’t finished decorating yesterday evening, leaving it for the next day so little Hope -who was, by the time they were done hanging the various lights and garlands, sleeping happily in her bassinet- would be able to participate. 

 

“Right there. That’s great, little love. You’re a natural.” Killian said and kissed her temple. “Mummy will be so impressed.”

 

Emma walked soundly until she was right behind them. Her husband was too distracted on making Hope laugh to hear her. “I see you started without me.” She said and couldn’t hell but laugh at his surprised face as he quickly turned around. Thankfully he didn’t drop the glass unicorn ornament he was holding. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Or maybe I did, who knows?” She winked and it was his turn to laugh, carefully bending to kiss her. “Good morning, love.” Then turned to Hope, caressing her arm. “Look who came, Hope, look. It’s mommy.”

 

Hope’s arms instantly wrapped around her neck and Emma kissed her cheek. “Hello, baby.” Killian let Emma take Hope from his arms to hers. He knew his girls always enjoyed some snuggling time in the morning. “What are you and daddy up to?” She asked as she sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her for Killian to sit too.

 

“Did we wake you up, love?” He said as he freed the rest of the ornaments from his hook, meticulously putting them on the coffee table. “This wee pirate princess woke up and we decided to surprise you by starting on the tree.” The couch dipped as he sat down next to them.

 

“I love waking up by the laughs of you two. Even if it’s at...” She squinted a bit to see the clock hanged on the wall behind their Christmas tree. “..6:30 a.m?! Oh my god, Killian. I shouldn’t let you encourage her bad habits. She’ll end up like you.”

 

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked, feigning offense.

 

“Nothing.” Emma said nonchalantly. “If you were a vampire.”

 

“Swan!”

 

Emma turned to Hope. “Baby, it’s okay, next time mommy will get you when you wake and we will sleep till around 10 a.m and daddy will make us breakfast to redeem himself.” She said while stroking Hope’s soft blonde curls. The seven-month-old baby was lying with her head against her mum’s chest, breathing softly against her neck.

 

“You don’t need an excuse for me to make you breakfast in bed, my love.” Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and scooted closer.

 

“I know.” She smiled and leaned to kiss him before Hope started protesting due to the lack of attention. She wasn’t enjoying PDA unless it involved her too. They would definitely have fun with her once she got a little older... and bossier.

 

“What is is, bug? Did I interrupt your fun time with dad?” She kissed her head. “You did great with the tree, it looks so pretty already.”

 

“We were going to wait for you to start properly. We just put a few ornaments here and there because Hope was so excited and it was the only way to calm her down and avoid waking you. We got up a little before 6.”

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“And you love me for it.”

 

“That’s for sure.” Emma said as she readjusted herself on the couch, putting her head on his lap while holding Hope in front of her, tiny feet pressing on her stomach. She was still so sleepy and Killian was so soft and warm, as always.

 

“Who’s the prettiest baby of the world?” She cooed to her little daughter, who was flailing her arms around to get their attention. “You are!” Her voice was probably more high pitched than it was allowed for Sherrif Swan-Jones.

 

If a few years ago someone told her she would talk like that for a baby, her baby, she’d probably laugh at them. But now that was her life. Cooing at her baby girl to make her laugh, snuggling with her on the couch, singing baby songs along with Killian and animatedly doing all the different character voices when they were reading to her. And oh, how she loved every minute of it all.

 

In just a few minutes, Hope was giggling uncontrollably as Emma was making silly faces at her and Killian was alternating between tickling her and pushing her nose with his finger, making funny horn noises. It didn’t usually take long to turn their daughter into a laughing mess of limbs. If you asked Emma, it was definitely the most enjoyable moments of her day. Killian’s hooked arm was around her side, to keep her from falling down the couch. Hope, who loved the attention was shaking with excitement and kicking around with glee. Entertaining her together was their favorite pastime. They spent whole afternoons lying on the carpet or on the couch or on the bed playing and singing and laughing till the three of them were out of breath. 

 

The big shiny star, near one of the ornament boxes, soon distracted Hope from their game, -her baby’s attention span was probably 2 seconds long- and she started waving her hands towards it. “Wanna see the star, baby? That’s for the top of the tree, so it will look even prettier. Or, perhaps we should put you on the tree this year since you are the brightest star in the world.” Hope giggled at her mum’s voice.

 

“Aye, little love, you are the star that shines the most for mum and me, from this year and always.”

 

“Daddy knows all about the stars, Hope. You should trust his words. He is going to teach you when you’re older. Won’t you, Killian?”

 

Killian smiled softly, thinking of the future. How he will always be there for Emma and Hope, how he will teach his daughter everything. From walking and talking to navigating the stars and sailing the Jolly. This life he is living is taken out of his biggest dreams and he doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve it, deserve them. His girls.

 

“Of course.” He took Hope’s little hands in his and kissed them, receiving a gummy smile. “Over the years I have used many stars and constellations to navigate, to find my way. But you two have been, always will be, the stars that guide me home, the only stars I’ll forever follow, no matter where they lead.”

 

“You brought me home too.” Emma said, with more emotion than she intended, making it sound like a half sob. Killian bent closer and wrapped his arms around them both, encircling them in his warm embrace. “I love you.”

They broke apart when Hope whined, reaching for the star once more. “Maybe we should let her place it.” Killian suggested. “I know we usually put it on after decorating the tree but does it really matter?”

 

Emma shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t.” She positioned Hope on the couch and went to pick up the star and hand it to her. “A star for our little star.” She said and kissed her tiny, button nose. Hope was elated as she held the star against her chest like it was the most precious possession. “Daddy will help you put it on. Let me get my phone.”

 

Killian scooped her and the star into his arms and went over to the tree. “We need to be very careful, darling, okay?” She nodded excitedly. “You take the star and when I raise you up to the top of the tree you put it on, just like that.” He showed her the motion in one quick movement and then gave the star to her.

 

“Killian, Hope, turn Around and smile at me. Smile to mummy, baby.” Hope did as she was told, holding the star close to the tree asKillian bend to give her a kiss on the cheek. Emma took what she deemed to be the most adorable pic of her perfect little family.

 

Killian raised Hope up to reach the top, holding her feet to avoid her kicking the whole tree down from her excitement,and unceremoniously left the star at the top. Emma was fast to steady it properly with her magic, before it fell and made Hope cry.

“You did great, baby.” Emma said and clapped her hands. “Now we have two stars in our home.”

 

Killian moved closer and put his free arm around Emma, Hope squeezed between them. “Aye, my love. But there’s only one that shines so bright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope it made your holidays a little brighter :) Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
